


carving on my heart

by devyn_nichole



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute romance, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, Tree Carving, but this was requested and it was rlly cute so did it, i dont usually write for wessa, its cute tho, jem is only mentioned sorry, ok i think thats it, since i havent even read tid yet, this is kinda rushed ajhasfkhdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole
Summary: Tessa was somehow both surprised and unsurprised. Her heart hurt a little for the man in front of her, her secret romantic.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	carving on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by a mutual on tumblr, https://fair-but-wilde-child.tumblr.com/. Wessa with the prompt "let's carve our initials into this tree". it can also be found on my tumblr, https://kit-heronrookstairs.tumblr.com/. enjoy <3

“What are we doing here, exactly?” Tessa used her hand to fan herself against the blazing sun as Will eagerly pulled her after him. He was like a puppy. A tall, dark, finely-clothed one, but a puppy nonetheless.

“Just wait, Tess. It’s a surprise, but you’re gonna love it, I promise.” That had been his answer every time she asked, for the last five minutes.

Later rather than sooner, they came up to a huge tree in the park, and they slowed to a stop. Will’s grin grew impossibly wider with excitement, and Tessa raised an eyebrow at him.

“A tree?”

Will rolled his eyes good-naturedly, pulling a thin dagger out of his boot. “Let’s carve our initials into the tree.”

Tessa was somehow both surprised and unsurprised. Her heart hurt a little for the man in front of her, her secret romantic. “Don’t you think that’s a bit… juvenile?”

Will’s grin dimmed a bit under the force of bittersweet memories. Tessa almost regretted her comment, but she got the feeling that whatever he was thinking wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. She laid her hand on his arm and waited until he was ready.

He cleared his throat and laughed a bit. “Jem said the same thing when I brought him here, too.”

Heart a little heavier, Tessa examined the bark of the tree, searching for signs of the boys. Down, at waist level, was a small carving done by a slightly shaky and unpracticed hand. The carving was of the letters ‘W’ and ‘J’, connected by a small heart. She could almost imagine Will and Jem out at this tree as small children, carving their initials into the rough bark.

She could tell this meant a lot to him as a child, and meant just as much now. Will didn’t do huge romantic gestures, just small, thoughtful ones that meant so much more,and she loved him fiercely for it.

“Well,” Tessa began. “You know, even Jem and I are wrong about things sometimes.”

Will’s smile slowly spread back across his face, and he looked at Tessa through his eyelashes, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Extremely unlikely. It’s more common for a Shadowhunter to come down with a case of demon pox than it is that you or Jem are wrong about anything.”

Tessa let out a sudden laugh. “Agree to disagree, love, but that is a conversation for another time. For now, though… where would you like to put the carving?”

Energy renewed, Will grabbed Tessa’s hand. She curled her hand around Will’s on the dagger. Will set the point a few feet above where he did the carving with Jem, and together, they carved out the initials ‘T’ and ‘W’, nestled together inside of a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thx so much for reading. if u want, feel free to leave kudos, leave a nice comment, or even ask me about a prompt u might want me to write. <3


End file.
